


It's Only A Matter Of Time (Will They Tell Our Story?)

by eruditeprincess



Series: Three million, one hundred and sixty six thousand, five hundred and sixty minutes (home to you) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2199 days is a long time, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Slight canon deviation, post 4x13, tiny tiny reference to lxa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: 2199 days is a long time to wait for a Bellamy and Clarke reunion.Small look into how I want their reunion to be, as well as filling in a few gaps along the way.Title from Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story





	It's Only A Matter Of Time (Will They Tell Our Story?)

**Author's Note:**

> So the good news is I'm almost done with school.
> 
> The bad news is I should have been revising for my exams as I wrote this, but oh well!
> 
> This is the first time in literal months I've felt up to writing, and I only wrote this in an hour, so that's why any spelling errors are present! Sorry!
> 
> Usual business applies: I own nothing recognisable, I'm British so I have no clue what happened in the finale, my tumblr is erudite-princess, feel free to leave comments or kudos as frankly, I need the motivation to get through the next four weeks of revision and exams (A-Levels, to be precise), enjoy this story, beware of any and all strong language, listen to Hamilton's soundtrack, see you guys in like three months.  
> Enjoy!

_I put myself back in the narrative,_

_I stop wasting time on tears…_

 

2199 days. She couldn’t believe they’d been apart for so long. She sent him a message every day; sometimes a _hi, things are good down here_ , sometimes a _I really fucking miss you_ , and once, back when they’d just gone up and she didn’t know if he was alive or dead, a string of sobs and utterances of _I want you to be alive, just answer me, goddamnit, I need you, I miss you, tell me you’re listening, please_ , the final words breaking as sobs once began to overtake her body at the prospect of losing him.

 

When the air cleared and she could go back out, that glorious two years of waiting and watching to see the ground again, she watched the sky. As the sky darkened and stars began to emerge from the sea of blue-yellow-green the radioactive mist had coated the sky in, she saw light where the Ark was. She breathed a sigh of relief that night, warmth washing through her as she realised that light wouldn’t be there if they weren’t alive. She murmured, under the influence of moonshine, to be fair, into the radio that night, a promise of _may we meet again_ renewed over and over. She didn’t even know if they could hear her up there, but a blind hope of contact kept her going.

 

She found Madi three years into their separation; she was wandering the woods and emerged from the trees to find this small girl, malnourished, staring up at her from behind a tree. She told him that night that she wasn’t alone down on Earth, that she’d found another survivor, and told him _don’t worry about me being alone anymore, we may not have contact with each other but I know that you’ve been worrying that I’d be alone if I survived_ and she let herself breathe for the first time in a long time.

 

She began training Madi to handle the new world they were faced with, helping her learn basic English so she wouldn’t be communicating purely in trigedasleng. She let Madi grow under her tutelage, constantly telling her stories of the brave ones who went back into space to try to live. Madi accepted her stories with ease, asking constantly about him, which made her heart pang, just a little. She told him that night about everything she was teaching Madi, and she imagined his smile on the other end of the line, one she’d seen few times but enough to know it was reserved just for her.

 

She cut her hair five years in, before leaving the island for the first time in five years, Madi in tow, leaving it just grazing below her ears. She managed to rig up the radio so she could take it long distances, and that night told him that she was going to find the dropship, find the remains of the life their people had built there six years ago, when they landed. It was at that point she realised how long it had been since their first tense encounter, since the spits of _princess_ turned into smiles and hugs and a mutual feeling of something being between them. The next day, she set off to the dropship and found the remains of their forest, nature consuming the dropship. She ventured inside as Madi questioned her about the site, saying _mama why are we here, will we find him here, will we find them here, what’s this place, why are you crying mama, what’s all that mama_ and her just feeling so helpless as the memories of the site washed over her, the most prominent being Unity Day. _It would’ve been Unity Day today_ , she pondered as she reverently ran her fingers over the cool metal that had somehow survived the radiation. A butterfly landed on her fingers as she counted the trademarks of their people there, when they thought they were invincible and the only ones on Earth.

 

How wrong they’d been.

 

2198 days after the rocket had blasted off back to the Ark, she was begging on the radio for him to come home, screaming _the Earth is fucking habitable, why aren’t you down yet, you need to come down, it’s safe and I need to introduce you to Madi and show you how life has changed down here, please be listening, for fuck’s sake tell me you’re listening and not dead!_ but the crackle from the other end persisted and she eventually abandoned the radio, walking around screaming, much to Madi’s confusion.

 

2199 days after they’d been separated, the radio came to life in her hands. The crackle was replaced with a static hum, and a broken _Clarke?_ reverberated from the speakers. She burst into action, frantically pushing at the buttons and practically screeching _Bellamy?_ down the line. She whooped as the connection persisted, and tried to focus on what he was saying.

_We’re entering the atmosphere. God, I’ve missed you so fucking much, princess. You couldn’t hear me down there, but I heard you up here. I heard every fucking word. Raven’s aiming for the largest patch of green, which I’m guessing is where you are, but I need you to hang on, okay? May we meet again was a promise, and I intend to keep that promise. I can’t wait to see you again, princess._

_It’s only a matter of time,_ she responded, and she could almost hear his smile as he repeated the sentiment.

 

2200 days after their separation, they found each other again. He stumbled out of the rocket, and she had driven herself and Madi down in the rover to the landing site. His hair was longer and messier, but as he pulled off his helmet, she ran into his arms. His _oof_ as she impacted with him was a reassurance for her, and his arms locking around her waist and lifting her up to his level, spinning her around, solidified the fact that he was home. They held each other for a long time, before Raven cleared her throat and Clarke embraced her, Madi watching warily from the sidelines. She quickly began introducing Madi to them, gaining looks of shock as she described Madi as her daughter and Madi asked _mama, mama, is this them, are they home, is this Raven, is this Bellamy, why did you miss him, why did you talk to him, mama, can I introduce myself, I want to practice my English_ and Clarke obliged her, letting her walk up to each of the newly-landed Sky People and introduce herself in English. Emori bent down and introduced herself in trigedasleng, and that made Madi turn around with an enormous grin on her face.

 

They reached Becca’s island relatively quickly, and Clarke filled the seven in on what had happened in the past six years, including who Madi was, and watched as faces dropped when she explained she’d lost contact with the bunkers six years prior and that they were not easily accessible. She showed them to the spare rooms, decorated with reminders of all of them, their faces peering out from dressers and walls, with flowers and vines decorating reminders of their homes, from Arcadia to the dropship. Raven’s eyes misted up, and Clarke pulled her into a hug as Raven stammered out _you never forgot about us, did you?_

_No,_ she responded, and she let Raven have her moment. Murphy and Emori retired to their room swiftly, and Echo stalked off to her room, with Monty and Harper going off to different rooms. She sat in her living room, and he joined her, his arm slung behind the couch to pull her into a hug. She melted into his touch and let him tell her about the years in space, listening to her messages and waiting out Praimfaya. He told her about Harper and Monty’s quiet breakup, about his exploration of the prison wing and discovery of her cell. She spluttered out _it might not have been mine_ and he smirked and assured her _the drawings were yours, princess_ and she couldn’t deny that. As they fell asleep, he whispered _Lexa would be proud of you, adopting your own little nightblood_ into her ear, and she smiled slightly, the reminder of her past lover causing a pang of loneliness to wash through her, remembering who she had lost.

 

They spent the first night tangled up on the couch, his arms cocooning her and her feet pressed between his legs.

 

_You told Madi stories of me, eh?_ he approached her from behind one day, making her jump.

_Of course,_ she responded, _you were her brave knight to help her get to sleep._

_Is that why she called me papa today?_ Bellamy questioned, and she winced.

_Shit_ , she whispered, and he giggled, his breath fanning over her neck.

_I just wasn’t sure why she called me that. Or told me she thought you loved me,_ he said, his arms pulling her into his chest and his head resting on hers.

_Madi says a lot of stuff_ , she responded, and he just held her in his arms.

 

259 days after he landed back on Earth, he kissed her. His lips were warm and soft, and a little chapped, and she was a little shocked as he gave her a peck on his way out on a foraging mission. When he got home later tonight, he went to their shared quarters, and she kissed him on her bed, fingers dancing on his arms as they lay there.

 

954 days after landing on Earth, they married. Madi had considered him a father for a long time before that, and their ceremony was small. They’d managed to pull everyone out of the bunkers, and had watched as couple after couple had got married, including her mother and Kane. As she stood in front of Bellamy, his curls long and loose and amazing, she clasped his hand, and got ready for a new start on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated and vaguely happy that I'm doing well!


End file.
